Renderra Family
The Renderra Family is a Family that has been Guthixian since the early First Age. Enduring through hardship and the God Wars, the devout family has produced many Druids, Void Knights, and Craftsmen. To apply for the Renderra... Speak to Lord Kisin, and ask him. Quick Facts Head of Family: Lucius Anterus Renderra, the First of his name. Family Motto: "Balance is Eternal" Family Animal: The Serpent, in relation to Juna of Legend, who guards the Tears of Guthix used to sanctify the Renderra Blade. Family Colours: Green, Black, White, Grey Common Traits Appearance Most of the Renderra are fairly haired, either Blonde or Light Brown, with the usual Asgarnian Skin-Tone. Their eyes, by Tradition, are either Green or Blue. They are not a tall family, standing at the average height somewhere between 5'3 and 5'9 for women, or 5'6 and 6 feet tall for men. The Renderra range in muscle tones from being skinny, to muscular, depending on the other parent, but Obesity does not run in the family. Work Many in the family, as mentioned before, work with highly devout Guthixian jobs. The family has many Void Knights, such as Lucius Amadeus Renderra the Second, who earned his name as a Captain during the begining of the Pest Wars. Druids, such as Ricfire Renderra the Rightous have attained priesthood, and at times, led Druid Ceremonies. In addition, many in the family, such as Anterus Cassius Renderra the Second, have taken a liking to the merchant trade, usually with Smithing, Ship-Building, brewing of Alcoholic Goods, and other Weapon-Crafts. With the built ships, the Renderra send their goods overseas. The Renderra Rights The Renderra Fund The Renderra Family, through its family owned business, has acquired a fair enough share of wealth to enter the Noble Class, as demonstrated by Lucius Anterus Renderra. Though this was good, those who were Knights were always low on funding due to not being able to enjoy a crafting job. As a result, the Renderra fund was created during the God Wars, when the whole family was in need of money. The Renderra fund draws a small amount of money from each Blood-Born family member, usually 5% of their income. From there, the Fund's money is not touchable, used only for the following expenses. - Weddings - Birth of Children, and caring for the Pregnant - Schooling of the growing Youth - Knighthood Ceremonies - Funerals - Fall-back Funds in case of Catastrophe Honourary Family members, such as Hayley K. Spears, and Elizabeth Arshen, can draw from the fund for these reasons, but are not required to put any coin into it. As such, the family limits how many Honourary members it can support at once. The Renderra Right of Defense If a Renderra is in need of support, the rest of the family is called to action to aid them, in however way they can. Usually, this involves the aid of protection for escape, or the need for fighters, hire-swords, and other fighters to defend the family. It was instated, as the other Family Traditions, during the God Wars to aid in escaping the Foreign Armies. The most recent use of this right was called upon by the Current Patriarch, Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra, during his escape from Kandarin's Dreadprince, Drazker Vekon. The Renderra Oath of Unity The Renderra, as family, swear to never swing a blade, or harm another in their family. No matter the cause, they must stand united. This was added to the family, like the other, during the God Wars. This need to not split the family led to a tight Unity among them. Even today, this rule stands strong, leading to the creation of the other two, during the Wars. Being an unbroken rule, hardly embedded into their lifestyle, the Renderra follow it first nature. Any attempt by an outsider that could harm the family is to be dealt with. An example of this was Drazker Vekon's Druidic Slaughter. Lord Lucius immediately checked to be sure his family was safe, to find none were killed. But many easily could have been. As such, the Renderra have secretly, and in the case of Lucius, openly, taken up arms against the Vekon. History Early History (First and Second Age) The Renderra started with a small family of 4 brought through the World Gate by Guthix. Settling in Asgarnia, the family used knowledge from their previous world for the crafting of boats, homes, and tools for survival. Being successful, the family lasted through the First Age gracefully, with little issues here and there. As the Family grew in name and power, the Renderra began to settle in Asgarnia, with a harsh foothold. When the Second Age came about, Asgarnia was home mostly to Saradominists and Armadylians. Regardless of their power, the Renderra were looked down upon for their following of Guthix. A few of the less powerful ones were even framed for crimes and executed. The Renderra, needless to say, began to fade from the public eye. Some fled to Zarosian Territories, with other Guthixians, where Religous Freedom and Enlightenment seemed to spread wildly. By the late Second Age, most of the Renderra were uprooted and sent to Paddewwa, were they built Canoes to ship goods up and down the River Lum. The God Wars, Turning Point A few good things came out around the God Wars for the Renderra, for the most part, a large supply of steel blades and armour was needed, lining the Renderra's pockets with gold. For the most part, they had to flee the crumbling Zarosian lands, returning to havens at Taverley, Falador, and Kandarin. Due to the Renderra's skill in Smithing, many did not have to fight in the bloody battles, as the demand for smiths was higher. The Renderra were indeed ravaged by the wars, but not just due to their faith, but because of their value as smiths. A few of the greater smiths were held prisoner by Zamorakian Forces, forced to smith for Zamorak's Army. It was during this time, the Renderra swore an oath to free any and all Renderra, regardless of the cost, from Slavery to the Gods, leading to what eventually became the Renderra Fund and Renderra Oath of Unity. During this time, they required a leader. This leader took the form of the Patriarch, usually the Wisest, or most powerful Political Figure of the Family. During the Third Age, many Renderra joined the Void Knights, at the time suspected of being Clandestine. As the war ended, and Guthix Weeped, the Renderra regained much, finally able to be public once more of their Guthixian Heritage. The Fourth Age, Rise of the Renderra The Renderra became very active during this time, helping other Guthixians repair the damage caused by the wars, and spreading, once more, throughout Asgarnia as a respectable Middle-Class Family. Also during this time, many Renderra sold their Swords to the fight against the Vampyres, guarding the point West of the Salve, seeing it as the best spot of Balance. In addition, one of the Renderra Patriarchs, Tyrion Renderra, a very renowned Smith, earned permission to drink the Tears of Guthix from Juna. Tyrion did not eat for Seven Days they say, and after drinking the Salty Tears, forced himself to vomit at his forge. Removing the Acidic Qualities with Magic, Tyrion began to craft a Sacred Sword, the Renderra Blade, cooling the metal in the Tears of Guthix. The Blade, then Blessed at the Druidic Sabbat, planned for the Solar Eclipse over Taverley, glew a bright aura of Green. For more information on the Renderra Blade, please see its section. During this time, the Renderra spread from Taverley, to Falador, to Port Sarim. The Early Fifth Age During the beginning of this age, Runecrafting was rediscovered, and, needless to say, the Renderra jumped at the oppertunity to begin using runes to enchant weapons and necklaces for use in combat. Producing a few magi, the family prospered only more. Year 20 of the Fifth Age led to the Reformation of the Void Knights, which the Renderra happily agreed to sign on for. In the Years 42 - 62 of the Fifth Age, the Runecrafting Crusades began, as Barbarians started to mobilize for war. The Druids, being a stop on the way of this, had to defend themselves. The Renderra were some of the first to call for aid, drawing blades to fight. In the end, it was a retreat for the Renderra, falling back to Port Sarim, where the Barbarians were not yet fighting. After the burning of the Wizard's Tower, the Barbarians ceased their attacks, as the Renderra began to, once again, practice Magic publicly. As the Void Knights spread, the Renderra did as well, following many of the Encampments and Bases set around the Asgarnian Area. In Year 90, the King of Asgarnia restricted the Void Knights to Taverley, but the Renderra, however, still were rooted in Port Sarim, for Tradeing of products. This forced the family to staying in Taverley, or Port Sarim, unless they chose to leave for other reasons. Two of the Current Patriarch's children, Lucius and Anterus, were forced apart due to this reasoning. Lucius, the elder of the two, became a Void Knight, moving his family to Taverley, becoming Patriarch of the West. Anterus, the younger, being a proud owner of many Shipping Fleets, became Patriarch of the East. Thus, the Renderra enter an Age, the Age of two Patriarchs. Modern History Lucius had soon moved to the Void Knight Outpost, where he commanded Void Knights in Training, a few his own Children, for battle against the Pests. Nikoli Renderra, the youngest, born with a limp to his leg, was not able to sign on as all his Brothers and Sisters did. As such, the Training for them continued on, as Nikoli went to his Godfather, Anterus. Anterus led the Boy across the World on Ships, until Nikoli reached Age 16. it was then that he met the love of his life, Alisandra Abd-Al-Qadir, a beautiful girl raised in Poverty in the Lumbridge area. Her Purple eyes stood out to him, the Kharidian-skinned woman only 15 at the time. Nikoli had taken her with him, across the world's ports, until the two settled in Port Sarim, where Nikoli began Smithing Weapons, Armour, common items, and Jewelry as a proffession. The first, and only child to Nikoli was Lucius Renderra, named to gain favour of his Grandfather, as well as honour Nikoli's Godfather. Since age 35, Lucius Renderra has caused the family much attention, from being an Emperor of an Island to being Lord of Witchaven and Court Mage of Kandarin, Lucius has earned his place, now 46, to rule over the family. The Renderra Artifacts Weapons The Renderra Blade A sword of Masterful Craft, the Leaf-Bladed sword is Razor Sharp, able to hack off limbs, or pierce with ease. It is enchanted through its craft to not harm one who supports Balance, making it the ultimate counterbalance to an oncoming threat. It is noticeable by its distinctive green flame, sprouting off the blade in many directions. Currently held by Lucius Renderra. Superbia A cruel twin dagger that has the intention to bring the High and Mighty to their knees, begging for mercy. Those with excessive pride find that a stab from the dagger, if not lethal, drains away their pride, until it reaches a normal level. The Dagger has an Emerald Encrusted hilt, with two Stilleto blades stick from it. This makes it solely effective for thrusting, and defense. Superbia is Latin for "Excessive Pride." The Dagger is currently in the hands of Nathan Vindicta-Renderra-Sicarius, used as a humbling ritual for the Ordo Vitae et Morte. Armour Tyrion's Breastplate A Customized Breastplate and Pauldrons crafted in the Patriarch's later years, while he bore the gift of seers. Across the armour is written in Ancient Druidic is a prophecy, detailing Lerepiel's return to Gielinor. While this prophecy is, for the most part fulfilled, Lerepiel himself has been rebanished. Yet, it also details retaliation from Lerepiel's Devout Followers. The Poleslav Clan, the Marcato Coven, and Volodya Vampyre Family. The Breastplate is made to be lightweight, yet protect the core body parts from an attack. Its's inner metal is purely Mithril, coated in a Silvthril Covering, scratched off in places to be engraved, showing the Mithril below. A single Emerald is embedded across the Breastline, enchanted to make it slightly stronger. Accompanying it is a Simple White Leather Tunic, made to cover the upper legs, while white greaves cover from the shins to the boots. It is said the Breastplate and Blade commune ever so slightly. The Breastplate is currently lost, with no ideal on the location. Ravencrest Helmet A Helmet reeking of death, and quite possibly caused many. As a gift from the Fremennik Frostshield Clan to Tyrion the Great, the helmet bears the form of a Raven, crafted black with a beak to cover the nose, green eyes set above the beak, starting over the head. It is accompanied by a black leather Balacava, to change the wearer to appear as a Raven in all forms. It is fearsome looking, and many a Renderra find it boosts shooting accuracy, as well as helps one to note whether a body is alive, dead, or undead at a simple glance. The Helmet is currently held by Lucius, after his Natural Son Nathan reclaimed it from the Poleslav. Tomes Tome of Enchantments A Gift from the Abd-Al-Qadir to Tyrion Renderra, detailing many crystal enchantments used by the Renderra today. Though many are used, many more are detailed that the Renderra have forgotten from lack of use. The book itself was stolen by a Thrall working for the Volodya Family. It was soon reclaimed by Nathan Renderra, and returned to the Renderra Isle. Notable Heros to the Renderra Third Age Many a Great Hero rose from the Third Age, but the only notable ones whose names last the test of time are those who founded traditions for the Renderra. - Constantino Modesto Renderra: First Patriarch to the Renderra - Georgios Kleitos Renderra: The Patriarch who began to enforce the Renderra Rule of Unity. - Marcus Theocratos Renderra: The Renderra Patriarch who set forth the Renderra Fund - Aspios Hesporos Renderra: The Renderra Patriarch who was captured, and killed, by Zamorakian forces, leading to the Renderra Right of Defense. Fourth Age The Fourth Age led to the widespread actions of the Renderra rising in power. Many of those who were influential to this are mentioned here. - Tyrion Vittore Renderra the Great: Crafter of the Renderra Blade, and Lesser Known Legend. The First man to seal away the Elder Demon Lerepiel, earning the Renderra eternal hate from the Marcato Coven, Volodya House, and the Poleslav Clan. Patriarch - Ricfire Cavan Renderra the Rightous: High Priest of the Taverley Druids, first Patriarch to become one. - Amalia Livia Renderra the Beautiful: the first Matriarch to the family. - Salvitore Sean Renderra: Founder of the Renderra Company, filling the family coffers with money from shipping overseas. Patriarch - Leone Fearghal Renderra: First Chaos Druid to become a Patriarch. - Tyrion Vittore Renderra the Second: Swung the Mighty Renderra Blade to slay Narcisco Marcato, a Lich terrorizing the Renderra of Taverley with the Bloodwood Staff of Lerepiel. In the process, he too, died of his wounds at the Medical Center. The Staff was lost, never to be located by the Renderra. Patriarch Fifth Age The relatively short Fifth Age, to this point, has produced a few notable Patriarchs, as well as other High-Ranking Renderra in Soceity. - Liberius Damascus Renderra the Second: First Patriarch to be married to a Non-Guthixian. - Captain Tyrion Vittore Renderra the Third, Patriarch: Brandishing the Renderra Blade, Tyrion signed on for the Void Knights, fighting for Balance. - Captain Lucius Amadeus Renderra the Third: First Patriarch of the West, Esteemed Void Knight Drill Sergeant. - Dr. Anterus Cassius Renderra the Second: Having a Doctorate in Economics, the First Patriarch of the East filled the Coffers to an extent that had not been seen through the whole age. Seeing potential in the sale of Liquor, it was Anterus who started the Renderra Brewing of Rum, Ale, Wine, and other drinks. - Nikoli Alexander Renderra the Reuniter: Forced the Two sides to agree to a Single Patriarch, reminding the family of the Unity Oath, and even patching ties between the feuding brothers by naming his first born child after them. As such, he was named Patriarch to the Renderra. - Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra: Lucius is the Current Patriarch. Slayer of Bruce Clough, ending the Varrockian Conflict, Emperor of the Black Seas Trading Empire, Governor of Karamja under the Vekonic Empire, Court Mage to Ardougne, Lord of Witchaven, Lord of Camelot, Seers Village, and Catherby, Warden to Kandarin's North, and the first Patriarch to not be Guthixian at the time of Initiation. He is also responsible for the repair of the Renderra Blade. - Master Zarin Vigilius Renderra the Slayer: At the Age of 14, slew the Elder Demon Lerepiel without the aid of the Renderra Blade. Is not a Patriarch. - Commander Hayley K. Spears: Commander in the Temple Knights, first Non-Guthixian to become an Honourary Member. Slew the lich Draco Marcato by destroying his Phylactery, while Draco had absorbed the powers of the slain Lerepiel. -Queen Elizabeth Arshen of Ardougne (Kisbeth): Became Queen after her status as an Honourary Member. - Nathan "Tyrion" Vindicta-Renderra-Sicarius: Viewed as the Fourth male Tyrion, Nathan is a Legend of the Sicarius, Chaos leaning but yet likely to secede his father. Defeated Sadia Marcato. Family Tree Though the family tree is quite large, the main branch is featured here. Tyrion Vittore Renderra III Married to: Krystina Nicole Leclair *Lucius Amadeus Renderra (Son) *Anterus Cassius Renderra (Son) *Kelsi Diana (If you want to be of Kelsi's line, you may pick a surname.) (Daughter) Lucius Amadeus Renderra Lucius Amadeus Renderra was a Void Knight Captain, similar to his father Tyrion. Lucius sent all of his children to the Void Knight Military School, and even trained a few of his children and grand-children as they grew up. Those is Lucius' Branch will have an inclination towards Magic, and Sword to Sword Combat, training others, and a draw to the Military, especially the Void Knights. Lucius Anterus Renderra is the one exception, having been raised with Anterus Cassius Renderra, Lucius retained his grandfather's inherited skill in combat, but gained knowledge on trading from Anterus. Married to: Izabelle Deitra Forester *Francais Renderra II (Son) *Sandrine Kennedy (See Kelsi Above.) (Daughter) *Nikoli Alexander Renderra (Son) Francais Renderra II Married to: Marilene Mave Smythe *Francais Renderra III (Son) *(More names as needed) Sandrine Kennedy Married to: ____ Jager - Shane Jager (Daughter) Nikoli Alexander Renderra Married to Alisandra Abd-Al-Qadir *Lucius Anterus Renderra (Son) Lucius Anterus Renderra Married to: Ekaterina Moon-Gazer *Zarin Vigilius Renderra (Son) *Katelyn Alannah Renderra (Daughter) Married to: Trace Clough *William Skyler Renderra (Son) Known Bastard Children: *Nathan Vindicta-Sicarius Anterus Cassius Renderra II Anterus, unlike his brother Lucius and father Tyrion, prefers the more economical side of life. As such, his family branch is skilled in Bartering, Buying and Selling, as well as the craft of Weapons, Armour, Jewelry, and other finished goods Anterus' Children are more likely to be Merchants, or maintain reputations as skilled crafters across Gielinor. They have often crafted armour for the Void Knights, and thus, craft the robes, weapons, and armour used by the Renderra for fighting that are not in the Void Knights. Married to: Candace Silvana (Insert Surname) Two children, with undefined names. You may choose what you wish for them. Kelsi Diana (?) Kelsi, during the forced schism of the family, had opted to retain her status as a Upper-Class Woman. Kelsi has, as a result, moved away from the family to marry a Gentleman from elsewhere. Kelsi, was a very beautiful woman. It is likely her children and grandchildren are equally attractive, and likely living in Genteel Poverty. They need to show their value as people, not as wealthy men and women, to wed into a family that has money, and aims for a way into the Noble Class. This trade-off is actually commonplace in real-world England. Category:Families Category:Guthixian Category:Void Knight Category:Humans Category:Renderra